Roulette Russe
by EveApplefield
Summary: Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond à Gotham. Quelque chose qui agit depuis l'ombre, voit sans être vu, entend sans être remarqué. Quelque chose qui pourrait être capable d'exterminer tous les criminels. Traqués, blessés, enfermés, arriveront-ils à s'en sortir entiers ?
1. Chapter 1

Tout sauf l'histoire appartient à DC Comics

**! IMPORTANT ! J'ai mis un petit résumé de toutes les fics/OS à venir sur mon profil parce que, étant dans la rédaction de GEORGIA ON MY MIND et ROULETTE RUSSE, qui seront postées simultanément, je me rends compte que la première sera finie bien avant la suivante, alors je voudrais savoir quelle histoire vous voudriez voir publiée après GEORGIA IS ON MY MIND. Soyez gentils et allez voter, même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews/fav :P**

* * *

Si elle avait du décrire sa relation avec le docteur Jonathan Crane, Daphnée Greyhound aurait été très embêtée. A dire vrai elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ils faisaient pour se supporter. Bon, si à la rigueur elle était absolument certaine que ça n'avait rien de sexuel ou de romantique, son mari n'aurait certainement pas été d'accord. Elle l'avait rencontré avant qu'ils ne deviennent tous deux des criminels connus mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient entendus tout de suite. C'était même plutôt le contraire en fait, leur premier rendez vous s'était soldé sur une fuite précipitée pour l'une et un rire de psychopathe pour l'autre. Pourtant les mots de l'ex psychiatre l'avaient hanté. Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'elle n'y repense.

Elle aurait pu l'oublier entre temps, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Au moment où sa santé mentale était partie par la fenêtre elle s'était remémorée ses mots elle avait mis ses conseils en application. Mais ce qui avait probablement amorcé leur… rapports… étranges, ça avait été qu'elle lui envoie une lettre de remerciement plus d'un an après que son père l'aie forcée à aller le voir.

A sa grande surprise le professeur avait répondu. Ils s'étaient échangé quelques lettres, mais rien de très impressionnant. Il était toujours froid et mesuré, de son côté la jeune femme s'en méfiait comme de la peste. En un an de correspondance écrite ils s'étaient vu quelques fois pour prendre un café mais n'avaient jamais été proches. Après la découverte de sa seconde vie, l'Epouvantail avait été enfermé à Arkham et elle n'avait pas essayé de le recontacter. Ceci dit ce n'était pas bien grave puisqu'elle l'avait rejoint quelques mois plus tard. Les grands esprits se rencontrent et tout ça.

C'était peut être cruel pour le reste de Gotham mais la folie ça lui allait bien à Crane. Pour l'avoir connu avant Daphnée savait qu'il était beaucoup plus chaleureux depuis son incarcération. Sauf que bon, ça restait un homme froid, sociopathe, cruel et sadique alors ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Mais il lui arrivait de sourire en pensant à détruire l'esprit de centaines d'innocents, de rire en expliquant à un psychiatre qu'il voulait envoyer en thérapie comment il s'était débarrassé de ses derniers sujets d'expériences et il s'était même fait un ami de Jervis Tetch avec qui il parlait de comptines, de drogues et de manipulation mentale. Comme quoi, il restait humain.

Il s'était même trouvé des hobbies autres que les expériences comme s'amuser à envoyer les nouveaux docteurs en dépression, monter ses petits camarades les uns contre les autres pour les regarder se crier dessus comme Harley et Daphnée regarderaient des dessins animés à la télévision. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de lui en étant à Arkham, même si c'était à double tranchant parce qu'elle n'était pas immunisée contre ses vacheries. La pire qu'il lui ai faite ? Un jour le docteur s'ennuyait dans la salle de recréation. Daphnée n'avait pas encore été envoyée à Blackgate car un médecin voulait voir si elle était réellement saine d'esprit et lui avait injecté un médicament qui avaient des effets secondaires inattendus. Hallucinogène. Elle ne se souvenait plus de grand chose à part son sourire mauvais et le fait qu'elle ait léché le visage de Black Mask parce qu'il lui avait dit que c'était du bacon mais ça n'était pas grave parce qu'elle s'était vengée. Elle avait révélé au Joker que son anniversaire avait lieu le premier avril et depuis tous les ans il se surpassait pour organiser une superbe fête pour ce bon vieux Docteur. La tête qu'il faisait à chaque fois valait très largement la semaine qu'elle avait passée en tête à tête avec lui et sa toxine.

Quand ils se voyaient c'était donc soit pour prendre le thé avec le Chapelier fou et son gang du pays des merveilles, soit pour se cacher l'un dans la planque de l'autre, soit pour se faire des vacheries. Daphnée était pas tout à faire sure que ce soit une relation très saine, mais toutes les personnes avec qui elle s'entendait étaient complètements tarées alors elle n'était plus à ça près. Pour le moment, sa pseudo amitié avec Crane l'avait amenée là où elle était actuellement, c'est à dire seule dans la planque qu'elle partageait avec Edward et étalée sur le divan. Elle envoya un énième message avec son sourire le plus machiavélique.

Depuis quelques temps Daphnée avait apprit l'existence de le fixeuse de l'Epouvantail. Dans le jargon, une fixeuse c'était la personne qu'il fallait aller voir si on souhaitait avoir un entretient avec une personne très haut placée dans la chaîne alimentaire. C'était souvent des femmes discrètes avec un énorme carnet d'adresse et des réputations de requins. Bref, des supers secrétaires pour criminels. Or pour l'avoir aperçue une fois elle la savait plutôt jolie et en posant les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes elle avait aussi apprit qu'elle n'était pas farouche. Comme Seshat devait se venger de Jonathan pour avoir fait courir une rumeur comme quoi elle avait fait un changement de sexe et était un homme à l'origine elle avait vu là une occasion en or. La blonde lui avait offert un téléphone avec une carte prépayée mais ne lui avait pas donné le mode d'emploi. Vicieuse, elle était revenue la veille pour cacher son téléphone sous une latte du plancher, mettre la sonnerie à fond et payer un de ses hommes cent dollars pour qu'il l'appelle quand sa fixeuse viendrait le voir. Il l'avait fait trois quart d'heures plus tôt. Elle avait patienté une demi heure, estimant qu'ils auraient eut le temps de se rapprocher d'ici là, puis avait commencé à envoyer des messages toutes les cinq minutes.

Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu voir sa tête quand il avait été interrompu dans ses ébats par les cris stridents de Renée La Taupe. Ca faisait maintiennent vingt minutes que ça durait.

Alors qu'à la télévision, Jack Rider et Vicky Vale faisaient le commentaire des différentes statistiques sur la criminalité ce mois ci, elle n'écoutait que très peu et regardait plutôt l'horloge dans le coin en souriant. Vingt cinq minutes maintenant. Elle envoya un autre message. Son excuse pour lui en envoyer autant ? Elle avait eut un petit passage de fatigue dernièrement et s'était évanouie deux fois, donc elle en profitait pour jouer les hypocondriaque en lui posant des tas de questions sur des virus trouvés sur doctissimo. Sauf le dernier où elle lui demandait si c'était pas plutôt lui qui était malade parce que le nombre de disparitions avait baissé.

Tandis qu'elle regardait une analyse d'une portion du mariage de Bruce Wayne en s'imaginant Crane en train d'arracher son plancher son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Son sourire s'agrandit tellement en voyant que c'était Crane qu'on eut cru qu'elle avait avalé une bouffée de smilex. Elle attendit deux sonneries avant de répondre sur le ton le plus faussement innocent qu'elle pouvait réaliser.

« Allo oui ?

- Je vais t'assassiner.

Elle inspira vivement en entendant ce qui ressemblait plus à un grondement qu'à une voix humaine, son air surpris accompagnant son mauvais numéro d'actrice.

- Quoi moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait. Es tu seule actuellement ?

Elle reprit son sourire. S'il était prêt à venir la gazer là de suite c'était qu'elle devait bien avoir interrompu quelque chose d'important. Elle serra les dents en éloignant le combiné le temps qu'elle puisse contenir son fou rire. Elle le remit contre son oreille après plusieurs grandes inspirations.

- Il est une heure du matin vous savez ?

L'épouvantail fit un petit bruit agacé avec sa langue.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, les voleurs sont toujours debout à une heure du matin. Mais j'en conclu que Nygma n'est pas avec toi.

Elle aurait probablement du nier en bloc pour ne pas passer sa nuit à éviter un fou furieux caché dans sa maison, mais c'était tout à fait vrai et elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Le Sphinx était partit recruter des macaques supplémentaires pour son prochain plan. Il y avait une exposition de bijoux en ville. La collection comportait entre autres une couronne en émeraudes splendide qui avait été fabriquée pour un prince indien. Pas question qu'il passe à côté. Cependant comme monsieur le génie voulait toujours garder certaines étapes de ses plans complètement secrètes elle ne pouvait pas toujours l'accompagner à l'entrepôt où il recevait les hommes de mains engagés pour les grosses occasions. Seshat et les quatre Marks devaient venir à l'appartement pour recevoir leurs ordres. Elle répondit à Crane sans perdre son sourire.

- Non il est partit faire un tour mais c'est gentil de vouloir me tenir compagnie ! Je prépare du popcorn, à tout à l'heure ! »

Elle coupa la connexion et s'étira comme un chat sur le canapé Alors ça, c'était fait. Maintenant il allait falloir qu'elle sorte ses pistolets, ses couteaux de chasses et les pots de beurre de cacahuètes. Si elle se souvenait bien il était allergique aux arachides, ça mêlé aux pièges de Nygma, ça devrait le ralentir. Oh elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa santé, depuis le temps elle savait qu'il résistait à tout.

Tandis qu'elle mettait en place son piège ultime, modèle d'ingéniosité et de technologie, Edward choisit ce moment pour rentrer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la saluer avant de s'arrêter en la voyant assise sur le sol devant sa mixture. Il haussa un sourcil, une expression perdue sur son visage. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suppose que l'individu actuellement en train de s'attaquer au labyrinthe est en réalité l'Epouvantail ?

Elle pressa un pot en plastique pour le vider de son contenu avant de lui répondre.

- Tout juste. Tu voudrais bien me passer l'huile s'il te plait ?

Il laissa tomber son sac en bandoulière rempli de gadgets et croisa les bras en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur.

- Il est hors de question que je t'aide à organiser une de vos querelles puériles. Ce genre de comportement ne sied guère à un génie tel que moi. »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Non c'est vrai il préférait admirer le spectacle. Daphnée se retourna vers lui, ses yeux passant de son expression condescendante à son sac d'où l'on pouvait voir une peluche de batman recouverte d'aiguilles. Voyant la direction de son regard, il donna un coup de pied pour éloigner les preuves. Seshat se contenta de se relever et de passer à côté de lui en sifflant quelque chose qui ressemblait très fort à une chanson de disney sur le déni amoureux « non non, jamais, je n'le dirais nooon ». Heureusement pour elle la culture générale de Nygma ne s'étendait pas aux films pour enfants de dix ans alors il se contenta de passer ses bras au tour de sa taille et de la serrer contre lui. Agréablement surprise elle rendit l'étreinte et l'embrassa doucement. C'était étrange pour lui d'agir ainsi. Elle s'éloigna, une expression suspicieuse sur son visage.

« T'es vachement câlin depuis que je suis malade. T'aurais pas mis un truc dans mes pralines pendant que je regardais pas ?

Parce que lui n'était pas malade, et à part pour le fait qu'il était souvent moins fatigué qu'elle car il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'entraînements au combat l'une des rares choses qu'ils ne partageaient pas c'était les pralines de Daphnée. Mais ça c'était surtout parce qu'elle les finissait trop vite. Il retira une de ses mains pour se tapoter le menton.

- Hmm… Pas que je sache. Mais il se trouve que j'ai effectivement retiré quelque chose.

Elle s'éloigna un peu alors qu'il faisait sa pause dramatique. Comme il ne continuait toujours pas elle baissa les bras.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as retiré ?

A en voir la façon dont ses doigts pianotaient et son sourire en coin qui n'engageait rien de bon pour la blonde, ça faisait un certain temps qu'il se retenait.

- Œstrogène et Progestérone.

Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Vu son grand sourire il s'attendait à ce qu'elle sache.

- Ce sont des hormones.

Ce qu'elle s'empresserait d'oublier car elle n'y comprenait rien à la biologie et n'avait jamais écouté au lycée. Mais pour le moment elle ne comprenait rien du tout. Le sourire de Nygma menaçait désormais de faire le tour de son visage et il se décida enfin à finir sur le ton le plus exagéré que sa gorge pouvait supporter.

- Plus précisément les hormones qui font que ta pilule contraceptive fonctionne. Celles qui viennent de la boîte cachée dans le ventilateur de la salle de bain. Tu n'es pas souffrante Daphnée, juste enceinte.

Il y eut un silence. Ca par contre elle comprenait. Mais à la surprise de Nygma sa partenaire se contenta de sourire. Lui qui s'était attendu à un caprice…

- Je suis ravi de voir que la situation te plaise.

Sans répondre, elle mit ses mains dans ses poches, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Elle sortit une petite plaquette de médicaments et la lui tendit. Le sourire de Nygma fondit. L'autre était un leurre.

- Je les garde sur moi. »

La simplicité, c'était la kryptonite du Nygma. A force que Batman le batte tout le temps comme ça elle aurait pu croire qu'il retiendrait la leçon mais non. L'expression de son employeur s'assombrit et il ramassa son sac avant de tourner les talons sans rien lui dire. Daphnée poussa un profond soupir. Et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas s'énerver pour sa tentative de la mettre en cloque sans lui demander son avis ? Parce qu'il fallait bien que l'un d'eux soit patient. Seshat partit à sa suite et le prit dans ses bras par derrière. Il s'arrêta mais ne sembla pas être attendrit pour autant. Bon, il allait encore falloir qu'elle arrondisse les angles.

« Tu m'en veux pour te les avoir cachées ?

- Ton sens de l'observation me laisse pantois, tu t'es entraînée avec Killer Moth ?

Elle grimaça à cause de son ton acide. Ouuuh ! Comparaison avec Killer Moth, là Edward lui en voulait vraiment. Au moins il ne s'était pas encore enfermé dans son bureau, ça lui laissait une occasion de le faire changer d'avis, ou au moins de gagner du temps. Parce que non, l'archère n'était pas du tout d'accord pour devoir rester enfermée quelque part pendant neuf mois. Pour avoir eut un petit frère et avoir réussi à tuer un cactus, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir se reproduire ou même d'être capable de garder un poisson rouge en vie. Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes pour choisir ses mots.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- De ta trahison ?

- Non des enfants qu'on pourrait avoir mais si tu as déjà changé d'avis…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase il se retourna et la serra dans ses bras en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Seshat soupira mentalement. Elle avait évité la tornade, elle pouvait se féliciter pour le moment. Maintenant pour le faire changer d'avis ça allait être plus dur. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et entrouvrit sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser. La négociation se ferait plus tard. Sans prévenir il recula vivement sa tête, la laissant embrasser le vide pendant un court instant.

- Je veux une fille. Sinon c'est que tu fais mal ton travail.

Daphnée éclata de rire.

- Ah parce que c'est écrit dans mon contrat ?

- Oui, article 416 alinéa deux.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de murmurer pour elle même.

- Un jour il faudra vraiment que je le vois ce contrat.

Mais apparemment Edward entendit car il lui répondit en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

- Ma chère je suis trop adroit pour te laisser faire quelque chose de la sorte.

Effectivement, si jamais elle le voyait il ne pourrait plus rien ajouter. Laissant là ces questions peu importantes il commença à embrasser son cou. Il avait réussi à la convaincre d'avoir des enfants avec lui, s'il avait de la chance ils pourraient même commencer à essayer dès ce soir.

Soudainement, des coups répétés contre la porte d'entrée interrompirent le moment d'intimité. Ah. Il avait oublié Crane. Nygma baissa les yeux vers Daphnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour le mettre dans une telle rage ?

La blonde lui fit un sourire radieux, comme s'il n'y avait pas un épouvantail enragé derrière la porte et que le métal de celle ci ne commençait pas à grincer à cause de l'attaque.

- Tu veux une liste ? »

Cinq secondes plus tard, le Docteur Jonathan Crane, après avoir torturé un indicateur, traversé la moitié de la ville et être passé à travers les pièges plus compliqués, dangereux et tordus que l'esprit malade du Sphinx avait pu mettre au point en moins de temps que cela avait jamais prit à Batman, fut vaincu par le seau de beurre d'arachides liquidifié que Daphnée lui jeta à la figure et le choc anaphylactique qu'il l'accompagna.

MAIS il réussi tout de même à la gazer avant de tomber.

Nygma les regarda se tordre à terre sans bouger d'un pouce en enfonçant une aiguille dans la tête de sa poupée Batman.

Parfois il se demandait s'il était le seul à avoir atteint l'âge adulte.

* * *

**J'aime beaucoup les reviews, elles m'aident à continuer et me donnent beaucoup de motivation alors s'il vous plait laissez en si vous voulez des updates régulières. Ahah de qui je me fous elles seront régulières quand même ^^, mais bon soyez cools et laissez en ! Surtout que là je n'ai plus d'avance DU TOUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

D'après les publicités que Daphnée avait lu à l'infirmerie de Stonegate, quand on arrêtait de fumer, au bout d'une heure le pouls ralentit, au bout d'une journée l'organisme commence à se purifier, au bout d'une semaine le goût revient –façon sympathique de dire qu'on a les crocs- et au bout d'un mois c'est le souffle qui revient. L'arrêt de la cigarette permet de diminuer ses chances d'avoir une maladie cardio-vasculaire ou un cancer, permet de moins polluer, ne fait absolument pas prendre de poids et sauve des chatons.

Conneries.

Ce matin elle s'était réveillée d'une humeur épouvantable, l'envie de tabac étant revenue en force. Toutes les cinq minutes elle se prenait à frotter son index et son majeur l'un contre l'autre comme si elle roulait une cigarette entre ses doigts. Si elle devait être parfaitement honnête arrêter la clope avait eut quelques avantages. Seshat avait plus de souffle, les dents plus blanches, s'énervait moins quand elle était en prison et Edward ne pouvait plus la flanquer dehors quand elle fumait. Il avait détesté cette habitude et c'était en grande partie à cause de tous ses longs discours sur les effets négatifs du tabac qu'elle avait arrêté. Pour le faire taire, pas parce qu'elle était convaincue.

Après six mois elle allait assez bien en général. Et puis il y avait les jours comme celui ci où le manque était insupportable. Dans ces cas là elle prenait des calmants, de la tisane, faisait du tai chi et priait pour qu'un pauvre idiot lui donne de quoi se défouler les nerfs. Il n'était que sept heures et déjà elle avait l'impression d'être un volcan sur le point d'exploser en hurlements hystériques. Equipant machinalement tout son fatras, elle se rendit compte que dans m'agacement elle avait complètement oublié de se coiffer. Pas grave, elle les attacherait juste à la va vite, de toute façon ils ne faisaient qu'organiser le prochain raid ce soir et avec sa touffe on ne voyait jamais le différence, qu'elle s'en occupe ou non. Cette certitude partit en fumée au moment où elle se vit dans la glace.

Des drapeaux. Des tas de petits drapeaux verts et violets avaient étés entortillés dans ses cheveux.

Son œil spasma.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait Ed l'avait menacée de faire quelque chose comme ça si elle ne se coiffait pas plus souvent. Parce que la masse devenait suffisamment imposante pour qu'il y installe RiddleLand. Il avait très mal choisi son jour. Quoique non si son but avait été de l'énerver au contraire c'était pile le bon moment pour un truc comme ça. Rester calme. Surtout rester calme, s'énerver n'arrangerait pas les choses. Daphnée inspira longuement puis se résolu à devoir jouer le jeu et prit la brosse. D'ordinaire elle était très patiente, mais le sommeil couplé au manque et à l'agacement rendait ses mouvements trop brusques et imprécis, elle tirait inutilement sur son cuir chevelu et sifflait entre ses dents toutes les cinq secondes à cause de la douleur. Quand le Sphinx l'appela pour savoir si elle était prête une demi heure plus tard, elle n'avait même pas encore retiré la moitié des drapeaux. Elle fit une pause, regardant longuement le miroir.

Bon.

C'est avec un sourire radieux et d'une humeur on ne peut plus charmante que Daphnée Greyhound se présenta cinq minutes plus tard dans l'entrée de leur appartement commun. C'est avec une tronche de six pieds de long et un air effaré qu'Edward Nygma se rendit compte qu'au lieu de coiffer ses longues boucles blond pâle lui arrivant aux hanches, sa femme avait tout coupé.

"On y va ?"

Au final ils arrivèrent tout de même au hangar avec une demi heure de retard parce qu'il avait fallu tout ce temps à Nygma pour comprendre qu'il avait mal jugé Daphnée et que oui, tous ses cheveux étaient partis. Visiblement il avait été très attaché à la bête sauvage vivant sur son scalp. C'est dommage parce que ce n'était pas son cas à elle.

Ce qu'ils appelaient familièrement le Hangar, c'était l'endroit d'où ils organisaient leurs plans, répétaient une ou deux fois pour éviter les pannes de mémoires lors des opérations, et engageaient de nouvelles recrues. Ca n'était pas toujours un hangar, parfois c'était une usine désaffectée, un immeuble en cours de construction ou une maison qui n'avait pas encore était vendue... D'après ce que lui avait dit Benny le nom venait du tout premier lieu de rendez vous du Sphinx et de ses Marks, un vieux hangar à bateaux. Tony avait rajouté que ça sentait le poisson et la carcasse humaine faisandée mais venant de lui ça pouvait être des cracks.

Les Marks du Sphinx avaient reçu ce titre parce qu'ils n'étaient pas de simple gorilles obéissants, non monsieur, mais des orang outangs de compétition ! Dès qu'il en avait eut les moyen il avait écumé le marché de l'emploi de l'économie parallèle de Gotham pour trouver la fine fleur des gros bras de cette ville.

Benjamin Glenn, ou Benny Bull, était un petit gamin des rues devenu tout petit champion de fight club grâce à sa force qui tenait plus du tank que de l'humain. Il aimait raconter qu'il avait gagné son surnom en fonçant comme un taureau furieux à travers le mur de sa cellule pour s'évader. Bon, ça lui avait aussi flanqué une migraine carabinée mais au moins ça faisait un truc à dire aux copains quand on s'ennuyait à Blackgate. Généralement il ne restait jamais trop loin de Tony parce que ce dernier lui expliquait tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il valait mieux qu'il ne demande pas au Sphinx.

Robert Goodson et Richard Holden, surnommés Tic et Tac -ou Tac et Tic elle ne se souvenait plus- étaient deux amis de toujours qui avaient fait l'armée ensemble, l'avaient quitté ensemble quand Robert avait été blessé et voulait partir pour ne pas laisser sa fille seule, avaient galéré ensemble à trouver un emploi dans la vie civile et avaient décidé de rejoindre le gang du Sphinx ensemble. Cependant si Richard n'avait absolument aucune pitié envers qui que ce soit, Robert détestait devoir tuer des innocents et son tir devenait anormalement maladroit à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait de le faire. Mais bon, ça payait les factures.

Le quatrième était Antonio Lopez. Lui Nygma n'avait pas eut à le chercher, c'était même le contraire. Le jeune italien avait été envoyé à Arkham pour soigner sa pyromanie après qu'il ait mit le feu à un immeuble. Rien qu'en entendant le rire de psychopathe qu'il faisait en utilisant son lance-flamme il était évident que les médecins n'avaient pas fait leur travail correctement. Néanmoins ça l'avait permit de rencontrer le Sphinx, alors dans son groupe de thérapie. Armé de son charme légendaire qui n'existait que dans les tréfonds de sa cervelle de moineau -dixit Edward- il l'avait convaincu avec son sourire colgate -lire : harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il cède- qu'il ferait une addition parfaite à son groupe. Parce qu'après tout les trois mousquetaires étaient quatre, alors il fallait un quatrième Mark et puis c'est tout.

Ils avaient précédé à la fois Query, Echo et Seshat et en dehors de quelques arrêts parce qu'ils se blessaient souvent ils étaient toujours restés aux côtés de leur patron. Daphnée s'entendait plutôt bien avec eux et avait réussi à mémoriser tous leurs noms, surnoms et ceux de leurs épouses ou petites amies respectives -sauf les maîtresses d'Antonio parce que de toute façon sa copine finissait toujours par leur casser la figure- ce que Nygma ne s'était jamais donné la peine de faire. En fait Lark lui avait pointé que d'un pur point de vue hiérarchique elle passait probablement trop de temps avec eux, mais il faut avouer qu'ils organisaient les meilleures soirées de poker et que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir parler des idées bizarres d'Edward avec quelqu'un d'autre sans avoir peur de trahir ses plans d'une façon ou d'une autre. Preuve qu'ils étaient plus intelligents qu'ils en avaient l'air, ils ne dirent rien en la voyant arriver sans sa touffe de poils, sauf Tac (ou Tic) qui lança un compliment sur sa coupe avant de commencer son rapport, ce qui lui valu un grand sourire de la part de Daphnée et un regard interrogatif de la part de Benny Bull.

"Pourquoi il fait de la lèche d'un coup ? Seshat elle s'en fout d'habitude."

"Ouais mais c'est une femme, et les femmes faut leur faire des compliments quand elles se coupent les tifs."

"Eh beh. Il fait vite."

"C'est parce qu'il est marié, il a les bons réflexes."

"Ahhh ..."

Aujourd'hui ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de travail, juste organiser une nouvelle répétition pour que tout marche comme sur des roulettes dans deux jours, vérifier encore une fois que tout le matériel était en bonne condition, passer des coups de fils pour le prochain achat d'armes à feu, s'entraîner un peu mais pas trop pour éviter les claquages de dernière minute et tout ces petits détails un peu ennuyeux qui composaient tout de même la plus grande partie du quotidien d'un Rogue de Gotham. Les plans extravagants en action c'était excitant et dangereux, mais tous les préparatifs avant l'étaient beaucoup moins.

Pendant qu'Edward faisait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris mais qui sonnait très scientifique et compliqué elle supervisait la dernière répétition de la journée. Derrière ses lunettes elle fronçait les sourcils en observant fixement l'un des bozos qu'ils avaient engagés. Normalement ils devraient déjà avoir fini mais celui là était à la traîne alors elle les avait fait recommencer. Sauf qu'elle ne se rappelait pas que qui que ce soit fut à la traîne la veille donc il y avait un problème.

"Okay ça suffit."

Ils s'arrêtèrent abruptement, certains se sentant mal à l'aise en la voyant arriver à grands pas. Daphnée était peut être une femme calme, patiente et plutôt joueuse, mais Seshat était une tueuse froide étant aussi peu capable de compassion que le Sphinx. S'ils en avaient fait une, elle allait les allonger, d'autant plus que leurs armes n'étaient pas chargées. La blonde s'arrêta à une trentaine de centimètres du suspect.

"Y'a un problème ?"

Oui, elle ne reconnaissait pas sa voix.

" Enlève ton masque."

Pendant qu'il obtempérait, elle alluma la fonction reconnaissance faciale de ses lunettes. Si ce type était une taupe, elle allait le savoir très vite. Derrière le masque il y avait un brun avec une figure de rat, de tout petits eux noirs, des tatouages de larmes sous l'œil gauche et une petite cicatrice au front. Pas vraiment une tête d'enfant de cœur mais on ne sait jamais. D'après la base de données du Sphinx il s'agissait d'une petite frappe, trente cinq ans, divorcé, prit pour quelques vols à arme blanche, vol de voiture, deux agressions, une affaire de harcèlement qui l'avait envoyé deux semaines à Akham. Et définitivement pas prit parmi leur troupes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit, mais un de ceux qui se trouvaient derrière Daphnée.

" Ben, euh, y'a Jimmy Briggs qui s'est fait descendre alors j'me suis dis que si on le remplaçait par Lenny y'aurait pas d'problèmes."

" Descendre par qui ?"

Ils avaient quelques ennemis puissants en ce moment, notamment Double Face alors s'ils venaient juste de gagner une taupe ils étaient dans la mouise pour l'opération.

"J'sais pas, juste un gars. C'est...Ya une rumeur qui dit que y'a un psychopathe qui s'balade."

"Et ça change quoi de d'habitude ?"

Il marmonna un "Ah bah rien" gêné alors qu'elle se désintéressait de lui pour se retourner vers "Lenny". Lequel semblait très, très peu sur de lui. Il avait raison de se sentir mal, parce que moins de deux secondes plus tard il se retrouvait sur le sol, son sang rendant le bitume Vermillion alors que le bras de Daphnée était encore tendu, tenant son pistolet. Désormais extrêmement silencieuses leurs recrues s'écartèrent sur son passage alors qu'elle prenait un peu de recul. Ils avaient su qu'un type dans leurs rangs n'aurait pas du y être et n'avaient rien dit, ce qui venait peut être de fouttre en l'aire des semaines de préparations. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Edward. Mais pour le moment...

"Cinq cent pompes. Maintenant."

Elle patienta une seconde le temps qu'ils soupirent et se mettent à quatre pattes, pensant avoir échappé au pire. Puis elle continua.

"Le premier qui tombe se prend une balle."

Ca devrait les calmer.

Tandis qu'ils faisaient l'exercice au rythme où elle comptait, elle repensa à la fameuse rumeur. Elle en parlerait aux Marks et à Ed, mais elle doutait que ce soit important.

Après tout si on en croyait les rumeurs Seshat était un yéti buveur de sang que le Sphinx aurait trouvé en Finlande, Poison Ivy était devenue verte à cause d'une maladie sexuellement transmissible attrapée quand elle avait couché avec une laitue et le Joker n'était pas le Joker, mais un clone que ce dernier avait crée tandis que lui était devenu Harley Quinn après avoir fait une opération pour changer de sexe et être réuni avec son amour de toujours : Batman.

Ca pouvait partir très loin.

* * *

Notes d'auteur :

- Désolée, désolée, désolée du retard. Bosser sur trois histoires à la fois en plus d'une BD, de la fac, de mes dessins, des problèmes d'inscription à la fac et de problèmes de cœurs s'est révélé être un gros challenge. Néanmoins mon moral commence à remonter ! Cette semaine j'ai réussi à finir le chapitre 5 de Ars Amatoria, la première page de ma bande dessinée sur Gotham High, le chapitre 4 de Georgia on my mind et le chapitre 2 de Roulette Russe alors j'espère pouvoir m'être faite pardonner de ce long retard :3 ?

- Eeeeet oui ! C'est pour ça que Daphnée a les cheveux courts la plupart du temps quand je la dessine sur deviantart ! Je sais les jolies boucles blondes lui vont bien, elles lui vont même très bien. Mais voilà c'est avant tout une combattante et les cheveux longs ça n'est pas pratique du tout pour se battre, la logique veut donc qu'elle finisse par se les couper.

- Tic et Tac sont des frères écureuils dans les Looney Tunes.

- Jimmy Briggs est une petite frappe apparaissant dans la BD qui allait avec le jeu Arkham City.

- Les quatre Marks viennent de Secret Origins : Riddler, la seule différence est que je leur ai donné une personnalité. Ils existent depuis un bon moment dans le scénario, c'est juste que j'ai pas pu les faire parler jusqu'à maintenant. J'adore Benny et Tony ! D'ailleurs ce sont ces deux là qui apparaissent dans "Trois jours de retard". Mark gentil est extrêmement gentil avec Daphnée non pas parce qu'il est marié, mais parce que c'est lui et mark militaire qui l'ont malmené quand elle a été kidnappée par le Sphinx (Chapeau Melon et Bottes de Cuir chapitre 2). Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas vraiment parce qu'à ce moment là elle voyait trouble (et oui une tête ça n'aime pas rencontrer un mur).

- Lark est une assistante du Pingouin dans New52 et la meilleure amie de Daphnée dans le aceverse (Ars Amatoria chapitre 5).

-Comme dans les comics le nom des pénitenciers est soit Stonegate soit Blackgate, j'ai décidé que Stonegate était le pénitenciers pour femmes et Blackgate celui pour hommes. Voilà.


End file.
